This disclosure relates to social networking, and, more specifically, to generating event suggestions for users of a social networking system based on social information.
Social networking systems allow users to create accounts that are tied to their identities. Users of a social networking system may create user profiles that store information that they choose to share with the system. A user's profile may include, for example, information about a user's age, gender, employer, alma mater, and marital status. Social networking systems also allow users to specify connections to other users of the system. The users that are connected to a specific user are called the “connections” or “friends” of a user.
Social networking systems also allow users to create events and to invite their connections, or the general public, to these events. In addition, events may be generated by other entities with information maintained by the social networking system, such as bands and companies, or by the social networking system itself. With large numbers of social networking system users, it is difficult to notify each user of events generated by users and other entities in the social networking system without overloading users with information.